


Pleasure Fit for a Queen

by ForTheLoveOfHera



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfHera/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfHera
Summary: Hera is upset...but Aphrodite and Persephone know just how to comfort their queen. Commission.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Hera (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Aphrodite/Hera/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Aphrodite/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Zeus/Hera (Mentioned)
Kudos: 36





	Pleasure Fit for a Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LesbianKJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/gifts).



Hera was angry.

It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence to her friends, of course. There was a lot for Hera to be angry about; leading the heavens was no easy task, and neither Aphrodite nor Persephone envied her.

There was also the matter of her husband.

No amount of conversation, swears on the River Styx, or marriage counseling would make him loyal. Zeus took what he wanted, when he wanted, regardless of how Hera felt. Hera had to put up with it to keep her crown, and though Hera hated disrespect, she loved power even more.

So anger boiled within Hera, like tea that had been sitting in the hot kettle for too long.

Persephone suggested gardening as a way of therapy for her, as Hera had the tendency to cause drastic storms or go after his illegitimate children in fits of anger. Hera didn’t mind gardening—it put the Garden of Hesperides to good use—but no amount of dirt under her nails could replace the sludge in her heart.

“What did he do?” Persephone asked, kneeling beside Hera. With a few flicks of her wrist, she made the flowers she was planting blossom in gold.

Hera noticed them, but didn’t say anything. “What  _ didn’t _ he do,” she huffed, planting more seeds behind the already-blossoming flowers. There was no real point to planting with Persephone around. Persephone could grow anything she wanted, but she was stuck on autopilot.

“Io,” Aphrodite said. She was lounging sideways on one of the benches, watching her two friends.

Hera groaned. “How did you know?”

“I’m the goddess of love, sweetheart,” Aphrodite said, inspecting her nails. “I know all that happens in my sphere.” She looked up and smirked at Persephone. “Zeus had an affair with a woman named Io and turned her into a cow to hide her from Hera. Of course, he forgot cows are Hera’s sacred animal…” She rolled her eyes.

“She’s gone now,” Hera said, voice stiff. “But the fact that he deceived me like that, that he thought I was so stupid!” She punched the earth and emitted a frustrated, anguished cry.

“You don’t need to focus on him,” Aphrodite said. She stood, see-through chiton practically falling off her shoulders. Hera was mostly amazed that she was seeing Aphrodite wearing something that could possibly resemble clothing if she squinted, but she couldn’t help the flush to her cheeks and pulse between her legs as she moved forward. “We’re here for you, however you want us to be.”

Hera swallowed. “Do you mean that?”

“I always mean what I say.”

Hera gave her a look.

Aphrodite shrugged. “To you, okay? I mean what I say to you.” As if it proved her point, Aphrodite untied the straps to her gauzy dress and let it tumble to the ground.

“You’re…offering to seduce me?” Hera managed. It was so hard not to stare at Aphrodite. Her brown skin practically glowed in the garden light. Her breasts and hips were large, giving a perfect ledge to hang onto as Aphrodite straddled her.

“I’m not offering,” she said with a grin. “I  _ am _ seducing you.”

Aphrodite tugged Hera’s hair, pulling her head back and kissing her lips. Hera melted into the kiss, as though Aphrodite was absorbing all her pain. As she closed her eyes, she felt another pair of hands on her shoulders, slowly making their way down her chest.

Hera pulled back from the kiss enough to talk. “Persephone?” she asked.

Persephone leaned to Hera’s ear, her hair tickling her cheek. “Let us take care of you,” she whispered.

Arousal throbbed through Hera’s core. Normally, she kept anger and arousal quite divided, but the current state of her passion was difficult to decipher.

A thought occurred to Hera. “Aphrodite, you’re not…using your powers, are you?”

Aphrodite’s hand wandered down Hera’s thigh. “No. I only use my powers when I want something, with people easy to manipulate.” She gave her thigh a squeeze. “You’re too smart for that, and I respect you.” The hand wandered upward, tracing up and down her slit. “What you’re feeling is your attraction to us.”

Hera bit back a gasp as Aphrodite traced her slit lazily, just ghosts of touches. Persephone unfastened Hera’s chiton and helped her out of it, leaving the queen completely exposed in the Garden. After Hera was forced to sit again, Aphrodite forced her legs apart, kneeling before her queen. Hera heard a rustling of fabric behind her and felt Persephone’s bare breasts on her back.

Aphrodite gripped onto Hera’s hips, pulling her forward, and gave her slit an upward lick. All the while, Persephone’s hands wandered down Hera’s breasts, massaging them in her hands. Hera lifted a hand to cover her gasp, but Persephone forced them back down.

“Let us hear you,” she said with a laugh.

Hera flushed. She didn’t like  _ anyone _ hearing her sexual moans. It was unbecoming of a queen, in her mind.

Aphrodite smirked up at her and, maintaining eye contact, spread Hera’s lower lips. With little warning, she began to devour her queen, her tongue lapping at her clit before sinking inside her hole. Hera shuddered, instinctively trying to bring her knees back together. She wasn’t used to such intense pleasure. It had been so long…

Aphrodite held her knees apart and continued her work, moaning into her core. Her nose brushed her clit as she thrust her tongue in and out of her, and Hera couldn’t fight the noises any longer.

“Is that good, my queen?” Persephone murmured into Hera’s ear. She focused on Hera’s nipples, rolling them gently between her fingers.

Hera couldn’t help herself. “Yes!” She gasped, quivering as Aphrodite curled her tongue. Hera wasn’t sure how what she was doing was physically  _ possible _ , and with the added sensations on her breasts, it was almost too much to handle.

“Are you gonna come for us, my queen?” Persephone hissed in her ear. She gave her earlobe a nibble.

And that was all it took. With a scream, she fell back in Persephone’s arms in bliss, contracting over Aphrodite’s tongue. Aphrodite moaned as Hera spilled into her mouth. She withdrew her tongue and drank her up, leaving her with languid licks up and down her slit.

Persephone smiled down at Hera before giving her an open-mouthed kiss, stroking her quivering body.

Aphrodite gave Persephone a tap. “Shall we switch?”

Persephone giggled, then helped Hera on her back, laying her down on the bench. Aphrodite climbed up Hera’s body, positioning her mound above Hera’s mouth.

Hera quirked an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“Giving you what you just received. The taste of a beautiful woman.” And she sank down.

Hera, still dizzy from her orgasm, gave Aphrodite a clumsy lick, then suddenly gasped as she felt something slide inside her. Persephone was already fingering her.

“So wet,” she noted, curling her index finger.

Hera moaned into Aphrodite, making Aphrodite gasp and chuckle. She gripped onto Hera’s hair, digging her nails into her scalp. Hera grabbed onto Aphrodite’s ass, lifting her up slightly to better angle her tongue onto her clit.

“Oh,  _ Hera _ !” she squealed, grabbing onto her own breasts. “I won’t last long if you do that!”

Hera smirked against her nether lips. “Then don’t last.” She slapped one side of her asscheeks, then dug in.

It wasn’t easy for Hera to retain her composure. She felt Persephone’s thumb linger on her clit, rubbing slow but powerful circles over the swollen nub as her index finger pushed against the spongy spot inside her. Hera could already feel herself leaking over Persephone’s hand, but she didn’t seem bothered.

“You’re so beautiful,” Persephone gushed. “Look at you, a perfect queen surrounded by beautiful women here to please you.”

“And she’s…. _ ahh _ …so good at pleasing us, too,” Aphrodite moaned. “So gorgeous and so loving.”

Hera wasn’t sure why this was having such a profound effect on her. She wasn’t climaxing, but she felt her walls pulse against Persephone’s index finger. Chuckling, Persephone noticed her reaction and added another. Hera groaned, pushing her hips against Persephone’s hand for more contact.

“Look at you,” Persephone mused. “You’re loving this, aren’t you.”

Hera made an affirmative noise, her mouth still full of Aphrodite, who was already beginning to show signs of being close. She ground her hips against Hera’s tongue, slowly picking up the pace as she threw her head back and moaned.

“You haven’t gotten the attention you deserved,” Persephone continued, as Aphrodite was clearly too far gone to praise her queen. “A husband who hardly knows your worth. You can come to us, your beloved friends, anytime you need. Compared to you, we’re hardly more than servants of the world.”

Her pretty words were enough for Hera. As Aphrodite screamed her orgasm, spilling into Hera’s mouth, Hera splurted her second orgasm on Persephone’s hand. Hera was immobilized by Aphrodite’s thick thighs on either side of her head, but she could still lift her hips as she contracted, and Persephone pounded into her as she came, only slowing down when the spasms began to still.

Aphrodite climbed off Hera’s face, legs shaking. Hera, now being able to sit up, popped her neck and watched Persephone lick her palm and fingers clean.

“Just as sweet as I would’ve imagined our lovely queen to be,” Persephone says with a giggle.

“She’s so perfect,” Aphrodite agreed, voice husky. “I’m not done with her.”

Hera’s eyes widened. “I don’t think I have more in me.”

“Ridiculous. Bend over the bench.”

“But Aphrodite—”

“We’re gonna take care of you, Hera. We’re gonna treat you like a queen. Now, be a dear and bend over.”

Clumsily, Hera managed to lay with her stomach on the bench, her ass exposed to Aphrodite.

“Hmmm.” Aphrodite walked over to Hera, giving her ass a test smack. Satisfied with the reddening handprint, she spoke again. “Persephone is also a queen. Why don’t you treat her like one, too?”

Persephone seemed to notice her cue and approached the bent-over Hera from the front, presenting her glistening slit to her.

“After what you’ve done to me,” Hera managed, “I’d love to.”

Persephone spread her legs and stumbled forward a bit. Hera brought her ever closer with a hand to her hip, and gave her a lick. Her taste had a fruity tang, sort of like pomegranates, with the hint of pollen behind it all, which she found quite pleasant. She wanted more.

Aphrodite smacked Hera’s ass again, making her bury her face between Persephone’s lips. Persephone let out a high-pitched squeal, gripping onto Hera’s auburn locks of hair and tugging.

“Time for your ultimate reward,” Aphrodite said.

Hera felt something hard rubbing her slit, which she recognized as some sort of phallus. Once Aphrodite had lubricated it enough with Hera’s own fluids, she pushed inside, and Hera moaned into Persephone’s hole.

“Ohhh, more!” Persephone gasped, using Hera’s hair to pull her closer to her aching core.

Aphrodite gripped onto Hera’s hips and began to thrust. Hera felt the smooth leather strapping the phallus onto place against her ass as their hips met. But Aphrodite didn’t linger. She thrust with excitable force.

To Hera, it felt almost as though the phallus was made for her. The ridges and curves hit her in all the right places, molding to her own form. Desperate for more, Hera brought her hips back toward Aphrodite, who was still cooing praises at her.

“What a magnificent ass you have, Hera. It looks especially stunning mottled with my handprints. You love this, don’t you, Hera? We’ll love your body as you deserve, better than you’ve ever felt.”

At the same time, Persephone was holding Hera forward by the hair, gyrating against her tongue. She, like Aphrodite earlier, couldn’t even manage the compliments Hera so desired, but was dissolving into a puddle of shrieks and moans.

“Oh, I’m close!” she squealed.

Hera lapped at her clit vigorously, eventually bringing the swollen nub between her lips. Persephone slapped both hands onto her head and screamed as she came, shuddering against Hera’s lips.

Moments later, Hera came undone for the third time as Aphrodite slammed into her, hard and fast. Hera stumbled forward as she came, nearly falling off the bench, but Aphrodite held her up.

Persephone kneeled before the bench, bringing their lips together. “You’re perfect, Hera,” she mumbled to her. “Thank you.”

Aphrodite slowly pulled out of Hera and summoned her strap-on away, coming forward to meet the two of them.

“You two were the ones behind all of this,” Hera replied. Her voice was a bit hoarse, her hips aching from all the attention. She wasn’t sure the last time she had ever felt like this, and it certainly was never from her husband. “Thank  _ you _ .”

Aphrodite chuckled and gave Hera a kiss on the lips. “The almighty Queen of the Heavens is thanking us? Unheard of!”

Hera gave her a playful slap on the shoulder. “Enough of all that.” She pulled herself into a sitting position. “Did you two…mean what you said through all that?”

“What, that you deserve pleasure?” Aphrodite snorted. “Of course.”

“Any queen does,” Persephone agreed. “And we can live like queens anytime.”


End file.
